World of Ranko
by zeltronica
Summary: Just a One-shot I made around 2010 where Ranma and co are involved in raiding in a MMO.


~I do not own the rights to Ranma1/2 or any of the characters within except maybe my own.~

**_This is a one-shot I wrote in between writing Coma White and Unknown mother I was a big WoW player at one time so this is sort of my mix of Ranma/wow._**

**I realize many are wondering when will you finish you're other stories... Well plan is all of them just things have slowed down, but I haven't given up on my stories at all, one person Asked a'bout Argument Gone Wrong I am working on a chapter for it, but U-M,RC, T.L.O.S.M., W.I.R.I.P have priority, C-W is in progress so forth.**

World of Ranko

WoW-Ranko Chapter:1 of 1

Time hadn't gone by too much since Ranma moved away from his life in Nerima. He was now taking online classes for college and making a living teaching his martial arts class every day from ten o'clock to two o'clock. Every so often he would get a call from his mom and dad. He still had his curse but it didn't bother him so much now that he had his own little place—not very big, mind you, but he had a dojo, which was for the most part his pride and joy…outside of his _second_ most favorite thing in the world.

Picking up his phone, he dialed in the number for his friend. After a few moments, the phone was answered. "Yo, Ryoga! You got a good connection for tonight?" Ranma asked curiously as he accidentally spilled the cup of water he was holding on himself, transforming into a she.

Sitting on a log near his tent, Ryoga adjusted the satellite dish that would serve as his laptop's connection. "Yeah, should be good to go…though are you sure we'll be able to take on that instance, Ranma?"

"Oh, it'll be cake. I figure one hour, tops, and we'll knock out the entire instance," Ranma said as she reached into the fridge, grabbing some lime soda.

Ryoga chuckled as he continued plugging in his equipment. "Well, don't be playing anywhere near the fish tank. I don't want an excuse why you didn't heal the group, Mrs. Healer-Ranko," he mockingly said.

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Lost Tank. Don't go facing the wrong way when it comes to the boss, now!" Ranma sneered back.

Ryoga pondered then asked. "So, is Kasumi going to be playing tonight or what?"

"Yeah, I think she said something about setting up a laptop in the kitchen. Also, Nabs will be joining us from her office in New York, and my mom says she should be on in time for the raid. And Pops will be on as your off tank," Ranma said as she took a seat, booting up her gaming laptop.

Ryoga pondered on this. "Did Gosunkugi ever get his comp fixed?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

"I don't think so. He's still in the hospital for shocking the crap out of himself. Too bad, too…we could've used his undead warlock," Ranma stated as she bent down to grab a snack bar out of her mini fridge that was nearby. She then turned to her mini grill, turning it on to start heating it up so she could cook with it during the raid. Ranma looked over to the sound of the door opening as her wife Akane walked in and headed over to her desk to the left of Ranma's, hitting the power switch on her computer.

"Sorry I'm late, honey. The professor wanted us to stay behind for extra credit," Akane stated as she bent down, kissing Ranma on the lips as the redhead held the phone away from them.

"No prob, hon. Could you bring me some hot water?" Ranma asked her wife in a sweet tone.

Akane laughed as she didn't care which form Ranma was in currently. "Yeah, give me a few minutes. Otherwise, go get it yourself," Akane said with a grin as she took her school bag off her shoulder, placing it by her desk, and then headed in the direction of their bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes.

Ranma watched her wife as she left the den and entered the living room, stripping off clothes as she walked, before the cursed martial artist finally brought the phone back to her ear. "Yo, gonna have to go for now, Ryoga…the wife has landed."

"Alright, I'll see ya later tonight," Ryoga said as he ended the call and fired up his laptop for some _World of Warcraft_ action.


End file.
